


family

by h3l10s



Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARCTIC EMPIRE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Its not really angsty but there’s a little bit of hurt/comfort, Not Beta Read, Other, Philza is winged in this it’s just not stated, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Techno can be read as platonic or romantic however it’s not stated either way, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Blood God is a parental figure to Technoblade send tweet, They/Them for the blood god, and because I feel like Sapnap is underrated and often ignored, the blood god is a character but only Techno can see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: And maybe the four them became a family, one that did not acknowledge this fact verbally, but their actions proved it as fact through and through.And for some reason, Technoblade was fine with it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), The Blood God & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127843
Comments: 19
Kudos: 450





	family

**Author's Note:**

> Found Family au but with characters that aren’t actually found family in the canon. Please excuse any spelling errors/mistakes it’s 3 in the morning and I’m tired.

The winter was harsh and unforgiving in the arctic empire. The cold air something only thick cloaks and layers could save you from, but the falling snow was hard to escape, and the hypothermia was not something to be fooled with. Hardly anyone could survive up there, so Technoblade chose this place to hide and seek sanctuary from the prying eyes of his enemies. 

So, when Technoblade was suddenly finding himself housing not only his father, but an enderman hybrid child, and one of his rival’s closest companions, to say the least, he was a little confused as to how he’d let this many people into his home, and allowed them to gain a place on his list of people he trusts. 

Of course, Techno knew he’d probably never trust all of them as much as he trusted Phil or the Blood God, they all came rather close to digging their hands into his heart and not letting go. Techno didn’t know when they’d started to find their ways into his life, but he did know when he realized. 

For Ranboo, it was a sudden dawning upon him. Technoblade knew he trusted the child, but he also knew Ranboo didn’t fully agree with Techno’s habit of killing, so he kept Ranboo at a safe distance. Techno’s poor heart couldn’t take another betrayal. The Blood God seemed to agree with this, at the way they prickled whenever Ranboo tried to get closer to Techno. 

Ranboo was an observant person, and he was smart. Smart enough to know when Techno needed space, and when he was fine with having a companion, almost as though he’d known Techno as long as Phil. Perhaps the kid had noticed when Techno would tense up when he’d make a comment about liking being around the piglin, maybe Techno was letting on more than he’d thought, or perhaps the kid could sense the Blood God’s emotions (Techno knew they radiated off of both him and the air around him like the smell of blood and war, or even the feeling of victory after a fight when he was feeling good, or the Blood God was as well. Ranboo was a hybrid himself, so there was a possibility he just picked up on the wave lengths, or had just lived around Techno long enough to feel it, like Phil had.)

It was one of the colder nights in the arctic, one that Techno used as an excuse to walk in the woods (“I’m off to gather firewood! Stay inside, and stay warm! Theres soup ready for when you three get hungry,”) and think. Techno did actually need firewood that night, for they most likely wouldn’t have enough to last until morning, and if it got colder, none of them would be able to go out. 

Technoblade always knew when he was being followed. The Blood God always seemed to sense it as well. However, when Techno silently pointed it out, the Blood God seemed to relax a little more, much to Techno’s confusion. He did, however, relax as well, for if his longest companion, and most protective friend, didn’t see their observer as a threat, he found no reason to either. 

It wasn’t until he heard their stalker fall into the snow with a cry and a stomach lurching shriek that Techno would turn around, and be faced with the familiar tall child of an enderman hybrid.

Techno cringed upon seeing the younger sorely underprepared for the harsh weather, the effect of the cold evident upon the child, body-wracking shivers making the child let out a groan everytime one passed through him. 

Technoblade gathered the child up in his arms, shooting the Blood God a glare as he did so (Techno later told the Blood God that it was because they hadn’t told Techno of the disaster child being without a jacket in the weather. The Blood God justified it by saying it was a ‘POSSIBLE BONDING MOMENT.’ Techno dropped the argument after that.) 

Technoblade was a good couple inches shorter than Ranboo, but what he lacked in height, he made up for in strength. Techno had already placed the needed wood in an enderchest by this point, so he made his way back to the cottage (which by this point was no longer as small as it once was, seeing as he needed to make more room for the new people in his home). He was greeted at the door by Phil, who had been rummaging through the chests with purpose before he noticed his eldest son carrying a pile of cold limbs up the ladder.

The Blood God had been trailing lazily behind them, finding no purpose to speed themself up until the three of them got inside fully, slipping the door closed behind them. Technoblade made no complaint, bringing Ranboo up to the couch, and slipping his hefty red cloak over the younger like a blanket, and practically swaddling as much of the boy in it as he could. 

It wasn’t until Techno had made it into the kitchen to fetch some hot tea for the boy that he’d realized he’d been genuinely worried -- whether that was about Ranboo catching hypothermia or god forbid losing the boy to the cold. It was a realization that made his godly companion chuckle, and urge him to bring the tea to the child, having to snap Technoblade out of his initial surprise. (‘HURRY, BEFORE HE GETS SICK,’ The god would tsk at him, gently placing one of their many hands atop Technoblade’s head, and smiling down on Techno in a way that only the piglin man would see as companion-like and not predatorily.) 

Techno remembered he’d stayed by Ranboo, even after the younger fell into a deep sleep. He didn’t know if Ranboo remembered, but he was sure he did by the way the kid seemed to be more and more comfortable with physical contact and being around Techno for longer periods of time. Techno, even if he didn’t voice it, was grateful for this. And if he had hugged the kid through a panic attack on more than one occasion, that was for the boy to bring up, not him. 

Sapnap had been a sort of jolting realization, much more terrifying than the rise of dawn on Technoblade’s careful adoration of Ranboo. Techno knew the Blood God didn’t usually take to newcomers easily, and he had originally thought that Sapnap would be no exception. He was proven wrong rather quickly. (The Blood God often lurked around Sapnap when they were taking an off day together, or when the firey spirit of a man was nearby. Technoblade had originally thought it to be a watchful eye over the other man, but it became clear rather quickly that The Blood God was fond of their latest companion.) 

While Sapnap wasn’t quite as observant as Ranboo, he was rather caring and kind, mischievous -- and as much as Techno refused to admit it, he was amusing and funny. Technoblade assumed that it was the fiery spirit and humor that drew him closer, like a moth to a flame, or perhaps it was The Blood God getting silently closer to Sapnap and tugging the metaphorical leash that bound them together to get Techno to do the same. Either way, Techno became attached quickly and violently. 

It had been a summer day in the arctic, one Techno spent tending to the bees and turtles. Of course, that was until he got a message on his communication device, (‘Sapnap whispers to you: 19, 65, -10.16 help.’ Techno’s first thought had been that he needed help bringing resources home, but by the way that his silent companion had been antsy to get to Sapnap as fast as possible, Technoblade figured much worse.)

The Blood God had been right to worry, considering by the time they’d gotten to the coordinates, a thunderstorm had started, and Technoblade began to run to find Sapnap. He could smell blood, and his worry only increased. The Blood God pointed towards a dragging trail, and the two of them had found Sapnap, heaving and on the verge of passing out. 

The trip home was fast paced, and Techno had been scolding himself for not bringing Carl the entire time, quick to cover Sapnap with his cloak, and put as much pressure on the arrow wound on his side as possible. (‘HE’LL BE ALRIGHT,’ The God would whisper into the air as they trailed along side the injured and the concerned, almost as though reassuring themself and Techno, even as the piglin warrior murmured apologies to the other man, trying to keep him awake with the telling of the tale of Achilles and Patroclus.)

Arriving at the cabin, Techno was both grateful and overwhelmed by the fact the house was empty except for his godly companion and the injured man in his arms. 

Technoblade brought Sapnap up to his bedroom, where Techno kept most of his supplies for situations like the one they were in. Technoblade wasn’t sure why he was so worried -- this was far from the first time he’d ever taken care of an arrow wound, especially one that was ever so clearly a wound from a particularly brave skeleton. (‘YOU NEED TO BREATH, LITTLE ONE,’ his God would whisper, affectionately dropping a wing around Techno, the warmth radiating from the feathered limb something Techno was grateful for, even as he quietly replied, “I’ll breath when I know he’ll continue doing the same.”)

Sapnap ended up asleep, his midsection wrapped with a clean gauze, and Technoblade was able to drop to the ground next to the bed, his head leaning back against the mattress, with his hair spilling messily over his shoulders and onto the white blanket. The Blood God sat next to him, their form towering over Techno’s and comfortingly wrapping the piglin in their arms, like a parent would to a stressed child. 

Technoblade laughed, quietly, and if it was a wet laugh, The Blood God said nothing of it. 

“I am a fool,” Technblade would say. ‘WHY?’ His companion would ask, even if he already knew the answer, rubbing a clawed hand gently over Techno’s back, drawing little stars over the white cloth. Technoblade would not answer, a swell of relief and worry releasing from the center of his chest at the fact that he most likely saved Sapnap, and that he now cared for the man. 

And, if Techno climbed into the bed next to the significantly smaller man, and wrapped his arms around Sapnap’s body, feeling the way the fiery man curled into him and the way his chest rose and fell with each breath, that was for the two of them to know. (Technoblade had never thought Sapnap to be a man in need of physical touch, but being out in the arctic with no one willing to cuddle would make one touch starved. Technoblade knew that he was.)

Technoblade had known since he was a child that he loved Phil as a father, and trusted him even further beyond that. Their interactions were always full of adoration for each other, and a familial bond. 

When Technoblade was younger, The Blood God was simply called an imaginary friend, even if Techno knew different. Along with this, the God was very protective of Technoblade, more so than they were in present. Technoblade had always seen them as a guardian, and they saw Technoblade as their child, to a certain extent. 

When Technoblade couldn’t have been older than eight years old, still learning to speak in a tongue that Phil could understand, he’d been found in his attic room talking to something Phil couldn’t see. (‘I DON’T LIKE HIM,’ The Blood God would huff, running their hands through Techno’s mid-back length hair. The child would merely huff back, and laugh, “I like him. He’s kind. He feeds me.”)

“Technoblade?” Phil would ask, when he’d gotten his child situated into the little bed, tucked in with love, “Who were you talking to earlier?” The man would ask, gently petting Techno’s hair, a fond but curious smile on his face. 

“I was talking to the God,” Techno would respond, after a moments hesitation. The Blood God stood not far away, and Technoblade would point with a sharply nailed hand, before reaching out for the grumpy God. The God responded by intertwining their fingers, kneeling by the child’s bed silently, and careful to not touch Phil. 

“Ah.” Phil would acknowledge, confusion refusing to edge away, but not pressing for answers. Techno liked the fact the man didn’t expect him to explain, as it had been a privilege he was not usually allowed to have with other people. The Blood God seemed to like it too, seeing as after that the Blood God’s attitude towards Phil changed, until the God allowed Phil to be around Technoblade without supervision. 

And maybe Techno only trusted Phil because he had been the first man to show him kindness, but that kindness was something Phil showed him consistently and without fail throughout his entire life. Techno was grateful for his father, and he showed it as best he could. 

And maybe the four them became a family, one that did not acknowledge this fact verbally, but their actions proved it as fact through and through. 

And for some reason, Technoblade was fine with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos (or both wink wonk) and I’ll give you kithes :) 
> 
> yell at me on Twitter @h3li0sc3ntric <3


End file.
